Repeating History
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: A few years ago, Ichigo Kurosaki met Rukia Kuchiki and she changed his life forever. Now, the same was happening to his younger sister, Karin Kurosaki.
1. The Day She Became a Soul Reaper

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Karin Kurosaki wasn't the most popular student in Karakura Middle School. Raven-haired, brown eyes, and tomboy. Sure, she had friends other than her twin sister Yuzu. There was Midori Tachibana, a kind-hearted but somewhat clumsy girl with glasses. She was very knowledgeable. Then there was Ryuji Yoshida, a regular next-door neighbor guy who just happened to have a crush on Karin. It wasn't his fault. He didn't really live next door to her, either.<p>

Her favorite sport was soccer. She was the captain of the middle school's soccer team, and she was only thirteen.

And the rumor. Oh, how she hated the rumor. Rumor had it that her brother Ichigo couldn't live on any more, and committed suicide. Poor young Ichigo. Still had his life ahead of him. But the truth was: he was still alive. Alive and well in the Soul Society. Married to Rukia Kuchiki, now known better as Rukia Kurosaki. Who knows? The two of them might even break another rule and have a child together.

That was what Karin hated the most. The stupid Soul Society and the stupid ghosts she constantly saw and who constantly bothered her. She didn't believe in them. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance as she saw the young girl-spirit hiding behind a post.

"Not again," she sighed exasperatedly.

It was late. Her soccer practice had gone overtime. She should be home soon, or else her father was going to throw a fit. Perhaps he was already throwing one now. Perhaps Yuzu could calm him down. He knew of her love for soccer. Perhaps he would understand. Perhaps, perhaps. Shaking her head, she walked toward the girl.

Then she froze.

A monster was coming toward them. "Run!" Karin screamed at the girl, pushing her away from the spot the monster smashed a second later. She might not like ghosts, but she wasn't coldhearted. Karin aimed her soccer ball at the monster's head, but he simply looked more furious. She cursed as it swiped at her. She lost her balance and fell onto the ground. _This is it_, she thought, thinking of Yuzu serving her father dinner back at their clinic. _I'll see you in the afterlife. _

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death. But it didn't come.

A boy with snowy white hair stood in front of her with a sword drawn. He was wearing a kimono, a ten on the back of his haori. She recognized him instantly.

The monster didn't hesitate. He didn't care that there was a Soul Reaper captain in front of him. His claws met Toshiro Hitsugaya's neck.

She stared. He was the strongest Soul Reaper she knew. How could he be defeated so easily? Why? "Toshiro!" She screamed out, running toward him. "Are you all right?"

"Too—injured—to—fight," he grunted as she gently helped him sit up. "Still—recovering—from—Aizen."

She didn't know what to do. She knew he would hate to admit he was incapable of fighting. This was really serious. "Let me help," she begged, ignoring how crazy the idea was. If her brother could, so could she. She was a Kurosaki after all.

"By becoming a Soul Reaper?" Toshiro finished for her, the anger evident in his voice. He was a captain. He knew better than to allow another substitute Soul Reaper into existence. He would be punished. Like Rukia was. "I won't permit it."

Toshiro struggled to stand up. Karin put both of her hands on his shoulders. "_Please_, Toshiro," she pleaded. She hated being weak. Having to be saved all the time. "You're not well enough!"

"Matsumoto will be here soon," he growled. Normally in the Soul Society, when he used this particular voice, it was final. No more arguments. But of course, Karin was different...she wasn't a Soul Reaper under his command. _Do you know just how stubborn you are_?

Couldn't he see that there wasn't enough time for Rangiku Matsumoto to arrive and still for both of them to live? He saw the tears in her eyes. And he knew she rarely cried. Deciding that he would punish _himself _later for this, he picked up Hyorinmaru from the ground. "Yamamoto will kill me for this," he muttered under his breath as he saw her eyes light up. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath. Yes, she was ready. She nodded, panicking briefly as she wondered how he would give her his power. _It's fine, _she told herself, _Toshiro's my friend. I trust him with my life. _She did. Truly.

For the second time that night, she waited for her end to come. And, for the second time, she didn't die. She felt the Zanpakuto pierce her. She didn't feel pain as she expected. Instead, she felt warmth. Strength. As if she would never be miserable again. _Was this how it felt like to be in heaven? Or, I suppose...the Soul Society? _No. It was Toshiro's warmth. How ironic that his Zanpakuto was ice, yet he could still be so...caring.

From that moment on, Karin Kurosaki wasn't the Karin Kurosaki her family and friends knew and loved. She was a different Karin Kurosaki. She was a substitute Soul Reaper.

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****I was thinking what would happen if Bleach started over again, except it was Karin and Toshiro instead of Ichigo and Rukia. X) and there will be some differences to the manga, as I'm not that far ahead yet... Oh, and actually this is more based on the anime, as she already met Toshiro before. Ehehe. And episode 316 is awesomeness. Anyway, hopefully you like it. Press that lovely button? :) **


	2. New Student in Class

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk, Karin daydreamed. She couldn't believe last night's events. How she had suddenly changed from a weak, ordinary ghost-seeing girl to a badass Zanpakuto-wielding girl. She still didn't know the name of her sword...<p>

"_Kurosaki Karin_!"

A sharp voice snapped her out from her thoughts. Her classmates giggled around her. When Sakata-sensei used that tone, he wasn't pleased. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. Instead, her eyes melted in a pool of teal. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what was really happening while she had been lost in her thoughts about last night. There, at the front of the class and wearing Karakura Middle School's uniform, was Toshiro Hitsugaya. She almost yelled out his name, but stopped herself. If she did, there certainly would be explanations later. Girls around her were sighing dreamily. She tried to ignore them, but she felt rather uncomfortable, her stomach churning nervously at how the other girls in her class seemed to be drooling over him. "Y-Yes?" she choked out, staring at Toshiro questioningly with a "_What are you doing here_?" look.

"Hey, dummy," Midori said, poking Karin in the side, "Stop daydreaming and get your head back down from heaven. Look beside you." She sat beside Karin (who in turn sat next to the window. Very typical). Yuzu's seat was a few rows ahead. _She _was one of the "good students".

Technically she _had _been in heaven last night. The closest thing to heaven a living person could experience. She turned warily and looked beside her. And saw the only empty desk in the class. Great. She really was stupid. A few guys snickered around her. Ryuji met her gaze apologetically, eyes filled with sympathy. She didn't need sympathy from anyone. She sniffed and pretended not to be watching him.

Sakata-sensei nodded with approval that she had finally came to her senses. "Hitsugaya, please go and sit beside Kurosaki over there. That little airhead." He chuckled, thinking what a genius he was for coming up with a new and appropriate nickname for her. _Airhead_. Karin clenched her hand into a fist. She hated her teacher. She wasn't the best student in class, and she didn't care so much about school. If only soccer tryouts didn't depend on grades. As Toshiro walked down the aisle, a few girls clearly wanted to attract his attention. Some flicked their hair. Brushed their sleeves. Anything.

Karin scoffed, thinking just how pathetic they were. Toshiro sat down beside her, the look in his eyes unmistakably read, "_Not now_. _Later_."

Brief and to the point. Exactly what something Toshiro would say to her. She shrugged. "_Whatever. Just make sure you do._"

Yuzu shot her a glance from the front of the classroom. The twins exchanged a small smile. For a wild moment, Karin wanted to consult Yuzu in her problems. But she didn't know about Soul Reapers. Or the Soul Society. The only other possible people she could ask would be her brother, Ichigo. These days he was busy with Rukia doing who-knows-what, and she couldn't help Karin much either. Besides, as soon as she told someone, her secret would be out for the world to know. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought that she now shared a secret with Toshiro. One that nobody else knew about.

* * *

><p>"So?" She asked him immediately as lunch startd. "What <em>are <em>you doing here?" She was pretty sure it had something to do with how Rukia first stayed in their world. It was just a hunch, though.

"_Aww_..." Midori piped up, joining Karin with Yuzu and Ryuji. "Hitting up the new guy already, are we, Karin?"

She blushed, hating herself for that. Midori might be her friend, but she loved anything romantic. Karin sometimes wondered why they were friends in the first place; she despised anything romance. Anything girly, in fact. "I was just being friendly," she objected, knowing Midori wouldn't change her mind even if she threatened to kill her.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she commented, "_Sure_ you are, Karin."

"Have you exchanged phone numbers already?" Yuzu added, just for the fun of it. Ryuji didn't look extremely happy that his friends were teasing Karin about Toshiro. She could tell Toshiro himself didn't like it, either.

Karin glared at her sister with her eyes filled with pain and betrayal. Yuzu, however, was already used to this now. Karin gave up, and said as brightly as she could, "So, Toshiro, care to join m—I mean—_us _for lunch?"

"You were going to say _me_! Admit it!" Midori pouted, pushing her glasses up her nose. Karin could almost imagine her hanging out with Rangiku, drinking sake together while discussing hot guys. Toshiro had told her enough about Rangiku for Karin to picture the lieutenant's trademark habits.

She rolled her eyes and exchanged a glance with Toshiro. There went the private business time she had hoped they could get at lunch. "There he is~!" Someone squealed with excitement.

"After him! He's so cute! _Adorable_!"

She didn't think describing Toshiro as 'cute' would be appropriate. He wasn't just cute. He was... "More like drop-dead gorgeous," she said, unintentionally out loud. She felt her cheeks burn when she saw him looking at her. "And uh, haha, I didn't mean the pun." Her living friends wouldn't even understand that that _was _a pun in the first place. _What the hell's wrong with me today? Why am I acting this way around him? _

Shaking her head, she faced her friends. "Mind if we get away from the paparazzi? I could use some peace and quiet around here." He wasn't really famous, but there were fangirls nonetheless.

"Of course," Yuzu agreed eagerly. "Let's go." She wasn't a fan of large groups.

"Where?" Ryuji put in. "They'll follow us, I bet." He gestured to the advancing fangirls.

"Fangirls. Oh, I _so _hate them," Karin scowled, making up her mind. "To the soccer field. Where else?"

With that, she grabbed Toshiro's hand in her own and took off at top speed, leaving her friends to stumble after them. His eyes were filled with amusement as he remarked, "Do you really think I'm drop-dead _gorgeous_?"

She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her expression. "Toshiro, shut _up_," she snapped. She suddenly realized he rarely looked amused. Right now, as they ran, he looked like he was enjoying himself. She frowned. Who knew giving one's power to someone else changed them so much? Or did he just act that way around her...?

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****I was thinking what would happen if Bleach started over again, except it was Karin and Toshiro instead of Ichigo and Rukia. X) and there will be some differences to the manga, as I'm not that far ahead yet... Oh, and actually this is more based on the anime, as she already met Toshiro before. Ehehe. And episode 316 is awesomeness. Anyway, hopefully you like it. Should I continue? :3 Press that lovely button? :) thanks for the reviews. X3**


	3. Worries and Complaints

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep<em>!

Karin looked up from her lunch to find Toshiro frowning at his phone. Phones existed in the Soul Society? She shrugged the thought away as he said, "Kurosaki, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" She echoed, "I'm eating my lunch here!"

"Someplace romantic?" Midori suggested with a sigh for special effect. Everyone else excluding her sweat-dropped.

He stood up, snapping the phone shut. "I'll explain on the way," he told her curtly, reaching into his pocket and producing a strange glove with a skull-like design on the front. Karin opened her mouth to protest again, but he put in,"and don't argue," before she could. Seething, she stalked after him.

As they left the school ground, she followed him, complaining. "You just ruined my lunch! I don't want to miss school! You'll get us into trouble for missing class! What does this have to do with me?" It was very _un_like her to complain about anything that was _not_ feminine, including fighting Hollows, but Karin wasn't exactly happy for being dragged out of school without warning when she was perfectly fine with her friends (and twin sister).

"And what happened to you so voluntarily agreed to become a Soul Reaper yesterday?" he pointed out calmly, still quickening his pace.

She huffed with annoyance, folding her arms across her chest. "That was a one-time deal. Besides, I wanted to save—uh—you. I'm not ready for major fighting jobs like this. Why aren't you back in the Soul Society anyway, Toshiro?"

"It's your duty now," Hitsugaya replied, raising the gloved-hand. "It seems I actually transferred almost _all _my power into you, rather than half, as I had wanted. Without it I cannot return to the Soul Society."

Karin didn't have time to answer as she suddenly saw herself leave her body.

* * *

><p>"Captain—hic—Hitsugaya~!"<p>

A drunk Rangiku staggered into the Tenth Division office. She had just had a drinking "party" with Izuru, and now she wondered where Hitsugaya had gone. Neatly completed paperwork was piled on his desk. Why was he so _organized_?

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

She turned around, finding none other than Momo standing by the door. "Oh, hello, Momo," she said brightly.

The Fifth Division lieutenant walked in. "You've been drinking again, haven't you, Rangiku?" Momo chided, her hands on her hips.

Rangiku giggled. "Perhaps—hic—just a little."

Momo sighed. "I heard Shiro-chan went to the World of the Living again," she informed Rangiku, "but I told him he shouldn't so soon after the war. Why didn't he _listen _to me?"

Collapsing onto the couch, Rangiku mumbled, "My captain's not a child anymore, Momo. He can make decisions on his own. I'm sure he just wanted to see Ichigo's sister again. He'll be back before you know it!"

She visibly went pale at the mention of another girl, but Rangiku didn't notice. "It could be _dangerous _there! He hasn't contacted me at all yet!" But in truth, that wasn't the only reasons she was worried. In fact, she was worried about this girl she had never met. She knew Ichigo, of course, but not his sister. She wondered what type of girl Ichigo's sister was, and why her Shiro-chan would want to see someone like that. "W-What kind of girl is Ichigo's sister, anyway?"

"Hmm. I've only met her once, but it seems she gets along pretty well with Captain Hitsugaya," Rangiku said, hiccuping again. She didn't realize Momo's true meaning behind the question. "In my opinion, at least, they make such a _cute _couple~! And I suppose she's like Ichigo, as she's his sister after all."

"I-I see," Momo said, her cheerfulness completely vanishing. "If Shiro-chan doesn't contact me soon, I'll go over and see how he's doing. Excuse me now, Rangiku." She turned and left the office.

"He's fine," Rangiku called after Momo, "I"m sure he is!" Momo waved to show she had heard.

The Tenth Division lieutenant closed her eyes, placing her hand on her forehead. She suspected something had happened to Hitsugaya, and she knew old man Yamamoto knew what had happened, but he refused to tell anyone. She just didn't tell Momo, who had enough on her mind at the moment. _Please be all right, Captain..._Rangiku thought as she finally gave in to the alcohol and sank into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****I was thinking what would happen if Bleach started over again, except it was Karin and Toshiro instead of Ichigo and Rukia. X) and there will be some differences to the manga, as I'm not that far ahead yet... Oh, and actually this is more based on the anime, as she already met Toshiro before. Ehehe. And episode 316 is awesomeness. Anyway, hopefully you like it. Should I continue? :3 thanks for the reviews. X3 (Rangiku wasn't actually there in the first chapter. He just wanted to "reassure" Karin..) **


	4. Slaying Hollows

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>"Why did you just do that without my permission?" Karin fumed, brandishing her Zanpakuto in the air. At least now she had a sword, so she could cause even more damage in her anger. "Why's my body on the ground like that?"<p>

He ignored her questions and instead pointed up ahead, and Karin stared at the Hollow that appeared, chasing after a young boy. "Help!" The boy wailed, tripping right in front of her. The Hollow was close to him now...

Grumbling, "I hate ghosts. I don't care if I can see Soul Reapers too, but ghosts are just _not_ my type," Karin jumped into the air. The Hollow's arm swiped at her, struck her in the side, and she felt herself flying back. She was not in a good mood, and when she was not in a good mood, she could be very violent. "Geez, I almost feel bad for you, Hollow. You do not want to piss me off when I'm already mad at a certain midget."

A vein popped in Toshiro's head. "_Who _are you calling a midget, Kurosaki?"

"You," she yelled, dodging as another attack came from the Hollow. "Midget shorty Soul Reaper!"

To Karin's surprise, it actually felt good to be using her powers like that. Better than just kicking soccer balls around at weaker Hollows..."Aim for the head," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"I told you. Aim for the head! Avoiding his attacks won't get you anywhere."

"Oh, fine, I'll listen to you," Karin agreed reluctantly, "but if you're wrong..."

He looked back at her grimly. "Trust me. I've killed more Hollows than you can imagine, Kurosaki, and I know the best techniques. Don't forget I'm a _Captain_." And Karin found she did trust him, just as how she trusted him when he gave her his powers. She raised her sword above her head and swung down at the Hollow. It vanished, roaring with pain.

She landed on the ground, slightly ruffled but otherwise fine. "You were right," she breathed, awe in her voice. Toshiro smirked, as if saying, "_Of course I was right_." She knelt down in front of the ghost, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "N-No. Thanks for saving me, Soul Reaper lady."

Karin felt her cheeks burn. _Soul Reaper lady_. Her tongue wouldn't cooperate with her. "N-No p-problem," she stammered.

"Soul burial?" Toshiro prompted, folding his arms across his chest.

He was always so calm. Karin couldn't understand how he was so emotionless, so serious. She didn't know why, but just then, she vowed that she would make him smile if it was the last thing she did. His words broke her out of her daze. "Soul burial?"

Toshiro nodded. "Use the tip of your Zanpakuto's handle, _airhead_." He motioned to the boy's forehead as he spoke.

"Oh," she said sarcastically, "like I was supposed to know that without anyone telling me beforehand. This isn't instinct, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"And yes, that makes it _very_ obvious."

The poor boy was watching their exchange, not knowing what to do. "Um..."

She sighed. "Sorry, right. I'll send you to the Soul Society now." As she performed the soul burial, the boy smiled at her before he vanished, replaced with a beautiful black butterfly. Then, that too flew away. She was completely silent until Toshiro reminded her that they were supposed to be in school, and she snapped that it was his fault they weren't _at _school in the first place. They walked back, no longer with the threat of a Hollow. Just then, she got the wildest idea, half knowing that it wouldn't work. She did feel slightly guilty for taking his power like that, and she hoped she could live a normal life again.

Hitsugaya broke the silence first. "Are you daydreaming again?"

"No. Well, I suppose yes," she muttered.

"And what were you dreaming about now?"

She groaned. Why did he have to ask her? "I-I was thinking—uh—" she was burning furiously. She was rarely this tongue-tied around other boys at her school! Ryuji was her friend, for heaven's sake. She was used to talk with guys, yet why was she so nervous around _him_? "—um, I don't know if you know this, but in movies and books when the two characters k-k-kiss," she gulped, mentally slapping herself, and wishing she was slaying another Hollow right now instead of talking about _kissing _with Toshiro, "a miracle happens and the guy gets his powers back or the girl wakes up or something."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. He stopped walking, and asked, "What's your point?"

"I mean, if I k-kiss you, maybe that'll transport your power back?"

_Smooth move, Karin, very smooth. Now he'll probably think you're crazy. _

He blinked.

The silence was almost painful. Then he agreed slowly after what seemed like eternity, "I suppose it's worth a try."

"Not that I _like _you or anything!" She amended hastily. A little too quickly. "I mean I like you as a friend, of course, but not like _love_, or like—"

"Kurosaki. We're late to class," he reminded her curtly.

She blushed, closing in the distance between them. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach, and they had nothing to do with the soul burial she had preformed earlier. As her lips met his, there was a sensation inside her that she had never felt before. Like lightning before a storm. She knew that the real purpose behind it wouldn't work, but somehow, not that she'll ever admit it, she _enjoyed _the feeling. And was it her imagination? No. He was...kissing her back. She couldn't believe it.

And when they finally broke away, she joked weakly, "I guess movies are just movies, after all."

He shrugged, not looking at her. "What did you expect?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****I was thinking what would happen if Bleach started over again, except it was Karin and Toshiro instead of Ichigo and Rukia. X) and there will be some differences to the manga, as I'm not that far ahead yet... Oh, and actually this is more based on the anime, as she already met Toshiro before. Ehehe. And episode 316 is awesomeness. Anyway, hopefully you like it. Should I continue? :3 thanks for the reviews. X3 (Rangiku wasn't actually there in the first chapter. He just wanted to "reassure" Karin..) **


	5. The Release of Tobiume!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>After school, Karin headed home with Yuzu and Midori, who lived not far from Kurosaki Clinic. Karin was in a even less talkative mode than usual, and unfortunately, her friend and her sister noticed. "Karin? Karin!"<p>

"Eh—what?" She had been thinking about the kiss again. She knew she shouldn't, but she did anyway. Her cheeks burned every time she imagined the feeling of Toshiro's lips on hers...

Midori tipped her head to one side. "Are you okay, Karin? Ever since Toshiro dragged you away at lunch you've been in a daze. It's as if...you kissed a guy or something." She paused, her eyes shining as if she had just solved a complicated mystery, before she gasped, "It couldn't be!"

Trust the romantic to jump to conclusions. It was the right one, too. Karin flushed, doing her best to stay calm. The best response was to act dumb and pretend she didn't know. "Be what?"

"Toshiro took you away at lunch...you come back all dreamy," Yuzu squealed, "You kissed him, didn't you? Or he kissed you? You're blushing! It's true, isn't it?"

Karin turned her head away so they couldn't see how red her face was. "It's not! We did nothing of the sort! Just drop it already!" They had arrived at Kurosaki Clinic anyway, so she and Yuzu said goodbye to Midori. She sighed with relief as she took off her shoes, the familiarity of her house calming her down. _It's good to be home. _Yuzu didn't pester Karin about the Toshiro matter any longer, and she was glad her sister didn't. "Yuzu, I'm going to my room to do homework!"

"All right, Karin. I'll prepare dinner now," Yuzu told her. "Is there anything you'd like?"

She blinked, startled that Yuzu had asked, and said the first thing that jumped to mind: "H-Hot pot."

Her sister grinned. "Sure thing, Karin! After all, it _is_ to celebrate your first kiss!" Then, still giggling, Yuzu set to work.

Her cheeks redder than a tomato, Karin escaped to her shared room with Yuzu. She sank to the floor, leaning against her closet. "Why are they making such a big fuss about it?" She groaned. "It's not like I like him or anything."

* * *

><p>Momo Hinamori paced back and forth, too troubled to work. She made up her mind. As soon as she obtained permission from the Head Captain, she was going to the World of the Living. She briefly wondered whether to invite Rangiku to come along with her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep<em>!

The sound of Toshiro's phone distracted Karin from her homework. She froze. How could his phone be in her room in the first place? Right on cue, her closet door slid open to reveal none other than Toshiro. "What are you doing in my closet?" She demanded.

"Another Hollow," He said instead.

"_Another_? How many are there? I just killed one at lunch!"

He pulled on the glove. "Come on, Kurosaki. If we're fast you won't miss dinner." His hand came in contact with her then, sending her soul out of her body. Karin just had the time to shiver at their proximity before he bustled her out of the window. As they arrived at the Hollow's location, Toshiro stopped dead ahead of her so suddenly she bumped right into him.

Karin opened her mouth to speak, but instead, fell silent at the sight in front of them. A girl had just landed neatly on the ground, turning with a smile on her lips as she sheathed her katana. The Hollow was history. She was another Soul Reaper, slightly taller than both Karin and Toshiro. Her hair was bundled neatly in a bun behind her head, and she looked very pretty. Enough for Karin to suddenly doubt herself, thinking why Toshiro was with her rather than this other girl. Karin was a tomboy, not caring about her appearance...

She snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Shiro-chan!"

_Shiro-chan_? Karin wondered briefly.

"How many times do I have to say it, Bed-Wetter Momo? It's Capt—It's Hitsugaya." Karin guiltily reminded herself that she was the reason he wasn't a Soul Reaper anymore. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The girl, apparently Momo, pursed her lips in annoyance. "I was worried about you, Shiro-chan! It's not against the law for me to come see you, is it? And why is _she _a Soul Reaper?" She had directed the last question at Karin.

Toshiro brought Karin forward. "This is Karin Kurosaki. Karin, Momo Hinamori."

"Hello, Karin," Momo said, her voice sweet yet filled with venom. Karin squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "Ichigo told me to say 'hello' to you if I saw you here. He _is _my captain, you know."

"O-Oh," Karin mumbled, "Did he?"

"A lot's happened, Momo," Toshiro told her.

Karin suddenly pictured how a regular human would see the scene in front of them. Toshiro would seem to be talking to himself..."What do you mean by 'a lot'? Does it have something to do with you loosing your Soul Reaper powers?"

"You know?" Karin gasped, her eyes wide.

"Why wouldn't I?" Momo pointed out, shaking her head. "Poor Shiro-chan!"

He slid the phone back into his pocket. "_You _weren't there when I was fighting that Hollow."

She smiled again. "_I _told you not to go off to the World of the Living when you still weren't back to full strength."

Even by this small talk, Karin could tell how close Momo was to him. She wished she was more closer to him than she was now, and with a jolt she realized she was jealous of the other girl. Momo was speaking again, her voice a little higher-pitched than usual. "You know this is against the law, Shiro-chan! Look what happened to Rukia! Ichigo risked his life to go rescue her! You should take more responsibility, being a captain!"

"I-I didn't know it was this bad," Karin whispered, her voice filed with horror. "You should've stopped me, Toshiro!"

"If I did, you would've died," he said grimly.

And Karin found herself blocking Momo's katana as it swiped at her without warning. "And I'll kill you now, girl," Momo said, "To save Shiro-chan from further trouble. This is all your fault."

"Please, wait! I was trying to save him!" Karin protested.

Momo ignored Karin, her eyes cold with fury. She raised her Zanpakuto. Toshiro realized what she was about to do with a jolt. "Momo, no!"

"Snap, Tobiume!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****thanks for your reviews! X3 **


	6. Toshiro, Taken to the Soul Society!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Karin didn't know what to do. Momo was strong and experienced. Karin had only just obtained her power yesterday and killed two Hollows in her life. This was a match Karin was sure she would lose. She did the only sensible thing, even though her head was screaming at her to stay and fight. She turned and ran. Momo was faster, suddenly appearing in front of Karin and stopping her. "You run, you lose," she hissed. A fireball formed, aimed straight at Karin.<p>

She leapt to the side, barely managing to dodge the attack. She saw Toshiro watching them, unable to stop Momo. For the first time since they'd met, he looked _helpless_. That helplessness didn't suit him. She felt exhausted; she hadn't had dinner yet and her stomach was growling. This was bad. If she didn't miraculously come up with a plan—one that involved learning the name of her Zanpakuto, for instance—there was no chance she could defeat Momo. Or even scratch her.

And Karin knew Momo wasn't just fighting her because if she was killed, he might be spared from punishment. Momo was jealous that Toshiro had grown so close to someone else. In Momo's case, it was two birds with one stone. In her case, it was kill or be killed. If she did win, she'll still have consequences including killing another Soul Reaper in cold-blood. Why were her choices so complicated? "I-I need a strategy," she huffed, wincing as hot air from Momo's fire scraped her, "One that doesn't involve aiming for the head." If she could even get anywhere close to Momo's head.

They both stopped momentarily when a voice called out, "Captain Hitsugaya!"

She didn't know how to thank the strawberry blond as Rangiku Matsumoto flash-stepped between them, blocking Momo's attack with her own Zanpakuto. The usually-cheerful lieutenant looked grim. "Rangiku," Toshiro acknowledged her with a curt nod, "You did something right for once."

"But what I'm going to do isn't something right," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Captain. Orders are orders, and I can't refuse orders from above."

Karin's heart felt heavy. _This is all my fault_.

"It can't be helped," Toshiro sighed, straightening himself. "I knew this would happen sooner or later."

Rangiku turned to Momo, and said, "Lieutenant Hinamori, recompose yourself. We have to go back." She completely ignored Karin as she opened the Senkaimon, muttering, "Captain Kurosaki won't be pleased."

The substitute Soul Reaper sank to her knees. "Wait! Hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear anything from _you_," Momo spat, anger in her voice.

Voice cracking, Karin choked out, "I-I didn't do it for myself. I did it to save _him_."

"If that's the case, then thank you," Rangiku murmured gently. "Though what's done is done. Don't come after us, Karin."

Toshiro turned to Karin, his emotions unfathomable as he said, "She's right. Stay here and live a while longer, Kurosaki."

"Promise me one thing, Toshiro."

"What is it?"

A small smile spread on Karin's lips despite the situation. "Next time we meet, make sure to start calling me Karin. There's too many Kurosaki's already in the Soul Society." If two was too many.

His eyes widened with shock, but Rangiku ushered him in before he could reply.

She only started letting the tears flow when the gate closed, blocking him from her. She had wanted to tell him something else, something she had finally figured out, though with the other two there it was hardly appropriate. She'll just have to tell him when she saved him. She whispered the words into the wind anyway. "Toshiro...I-I love you."

* * *

><p>"Toshiro who?" Midori asked, confusion in her voice. "I don't remember a Toshiro. Are you sure it wasn't a dream, Karin?"<p>

So he really had gone.

It was the next day, and no one seemed to be noticing the missing student.

Karin tried again with her sister. "Yuzu, you don't remember either? You know, my first kiss and everything?"

Yuzu frowned. "You haven't had your first kiss yet, Karin. Do you need to see the nurse? You _are _all right, aren't you?" And so Karin dropped the matter for the rest of the day, staring at the window and ignored Sakata-sensei even when he constantly called her a daydreamer. The Soul Reapers seemed to have gone as far as modifying his memory of the nickname he had come up with, _airhead_.

It had just been two days. Yet she missed him.

She missed him so badly that it _hurt_. She wanted to see him again, to hear his voice. Was this what love was?

"You're not sick, are you?" Midori fretted at lunch. "You've been acting strange, and I know you don't normally behave this way."

_I am sick..._she thought dully, picking unenthusiastically at the bento Yuzu had prepared for them.

_Lovesick._

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****thanks for your reviews! X3 **


	7. Tears of Sorrow

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>"Grandma Haru?"<p>

The door slid open, revealing the kind old woman. "My, my," she said, "This is a surprise. You're Toshiro's girlfriend?"

She blushed, muttering, "N-No, I'm not." Then Karin froze, her eyes wide. "You remember him?" The Soul Reapers wouldn't know he knew her, she realized.

"Of course I do, child," she replied, beckoning Karin inside her house. "Why in the world would I not?" Karin wished she hadn't asked her; there was no need to trouble her after she had been so kind. But now it was too late.

Karin lowered her gaze, debating what to tell her. "He's gone," she burst out finally. "And it's all my fault!"

Grandma Haru blinked a few times, taking in the information. "Calm down, dear. I'll make us some tea and you can tell me about it."

"I knew the consequences! The same had happened with my brother and Rukia, another Soul Reaper! I knew! How could I have been so stupid?" She wailed, unable to keep it in any longer. She needed someone to confide in, and Grandma Haru was a good choice after all. "Now he's taken back to the Soul Society, and I don't know what'll happen to him! If he dies, it'll be my fault!"

"You mustn't blame yourself," she reassured Karin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Toshiro knew what would happen, too. You didn't have a choice. It's all right, Karin. You can tell me anything."

There were no more words for Karin to say. Instead, tears began pouring down her face. She didn't like crying. She never cried. And yet, now..."T-Toshiro," she sobbed, leaning onto Grandma Haru as she stroked Karin's back, trying to reassure her that things were fine.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Nodding miserably, Karin cried, something she hadn't done even when her mother died.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Karin announced halfheartedly as she closed the door to their house behind her.<p>

"Kaaaa-rrriiiinnn!"

She blocked her father's flying attack before he had even gotten close to her. "Not today, dad. I'm not in the mood," she said.

As expected, Isshin sank down beside Masaki's poster. "Oh, my dear Masaki! Karin's in a bad mood, and she's never in bad moods! If a boy broke up with her, I'll never forgive him!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with a boy, dad," Karin snapped, not caring that he wasn't actually talking to her. "I'm going to my room."

She trudged upstairs before he could say anything, dropping her bag on the floor.

"It _doesn't_?" Karin spun around, her eyes wide as she saw her father standing in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him come in! "I can sense it," he muttered, opening Karin's closet. She stared as he reached in and pulled out a note, written neatly.

"Sense what, dad?" She snatched the letter from him before he could open it. She had a feeling she knew who it was from, and if it was it was probably for her, anyway...

_Airhead_,

_Whatever you plan on doing, don't do anything stupid. And by stupid, I mean breaking into the Soul Society. I knew this would happen anyway. It doesn't have anything to do with you. You can live a little longer in the World of the Living, so stay there and enjoy life._

She fumed, wanting badly to crumble the piece of paper. He had called her an _airhead_, and he hadn't written his name on it. But she knew it was him. It had to be...He must've written it before he left, knowing the outcome. She stopped herself from ripping it. It was the last existing evidence that Toshiro had been there with her, and she was going to keep it. "He won't be coming back, Karin," her father said, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Who won't?" She asked, wondering how he would know. She secretly wished he was wrong.

His eyes grew sad, and he sat down at the edge of her bed. "The author of that letter," he nodded at it. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Karin drew in a painful breath, gaping at her father as if he had just grown another head. "H-How do you know?"

"I was the Tenth Division captain before him. Of course I know."

"You mean you're a Soul Reaper?"

He pointed to himself, giving her a goofy grin. "In flesh and blood, Karin."

She stared at him, her eyes filled with awe and admiration that hadn't been there before. And then, for the second time that day, the tears came. "Oh, dad!" She sobbed, flinging herself into his arms. He held onto her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"It's all right, Karin, everything's fine," he soothed, patting her back. She had encountered too much since _he _came, and now that he was no longer here, his absence affected her in ways even Karin herself was oblivious to. It was even worse than a boy dumping her, in many ways. Hitsugaya wasn't just any boy; he was a captain. Formerly, at least.

Isshin mused to himself, thinking how the same had happened to his son. Only, Ichigo hadn't needed his help at all. Karin was different. She was still young, and still had a lot to learn. That meant only one thing...

It was time to pay Kisuke Urahara a visit.

No matter how much he was against this, Karin was still his daughter, and he loved her dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****thanks for your reviews! X3 **


	8. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>"My, my, what a pleasant surprise," Kisuke Urahara said, flicking his folding fan open and hiding his face behind it. "Isshin Kurosaki. And I take it this is the famous little Substitute everyone's talking about?"<p>

Ururu and Jinta stood by his side, curious but silent. Jinta. Karin briefly remembered that he had a crush on her sister.

"..._Everyone_?" Isshin repeated, his eyebrows ceasing.

Urahara tapped his shoulder with his fan. "Oh yes, everyone. She's rather famous right now. It's not everyday a girl steals Captain Hitsugaya's heart, is it?" At this, Karin felt her cheeks burn. She had stolen his heart?

She couldn't have. "W-Why would you say that, Mr. Urahara?"

"Because, my dear Karin, otherwise someone as serious as Captain Hitsugaya will never break a law."

"So he _did _break the law?" She asked, hoping it was all a dream and that he was fine in the Soul Society.

The shopkeeper nodded, his smile vanishing. "He did, Miss Kurosaki, he did," he confirmed. "In two weeks time, he will be executed for it."

Karin felt every last ounce of strength leave her body as her eyes widened. Her head ached. She felt dizzy..."N-No! That can't be!" She gasped. The world whirled around her, and then everything went black.

Her father caught her before she struck the ground. "This news has greatly shaken her," he murmured, gently cradling her in his arms. "Karin hasn't slept once since he left." As he carried her into the shop, he turned to Kisuke again. "Well? Will you?"

"I can teach her," Urahara agreed, "just as how I taught Ichigo. I can make her stronger. Then she'll be on her own. The old man is expecting her to go, you know, and I'll have to prepare her for the worst. The Soul Society isn't heaven."

* * *

><p>Ryuji Yoshida knew there was something troubling his friend. He also knew what was at the root of her problems. He had just not said anything that day, and he wished he had. "Toshiro Hitsugaya..." he said out loud. "Where have you gone?" If Toshiro hadn't left, Karin wouldn't be this upset, and they could resume their normal lives at school. But he was gone now, and all Karin ever thought about was him.<p>

"She's planning to go rescue him," an unfamiliar voice spoke.

He jumped, searching around widely for the speaker. The only other existing animal beside him was a black cat. "Greetings, Ryuji." It was the cat who had spoken. It twitched its tail, rumbling, "What? Have you never met a talking cat before?"

"D-Do you think I have?" he managed, too dumbfounded to come up with anything else to say.

The cat tipped its head to one side. "Judging from your reaction, no," it meowed.

He sat down on the rock, sweat-dropping. "Well, that was obvious. Who...who are you, anyway?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin," he mewed, raising a paw up.

Ryuji stared at the paw, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Uh."

"You know, when people meet, they shake hands. Or in my case, _paws_. You don't have any manners, do you? I suppose this will be a painful period of time."

The boy blinked. "..."

* * *

><p>Karin opened her eyes to find herself staring at Jinta. "Morning, sleepyhead. Finally decided to wake up, huh?"<p>

She wondered how long she had been unconscious. "Don't call me sleepyhead. It's worse enough with _that_ nickname already." She shuddered, recalling Sakata-sensei's triumph as he finally came up with a perfect nickname for her.

"What nickname?" Jinta pressed, clearly wanting to torture her in the future.

Great. She shouldn't have mentioned it. "No, never mind."

He leaned in closer. "Come on, tell me? Or I'll keep calling you sleepyhead."

She should tell her sister to stay well away from him... "Jinta, stop pestering our guest," Urahara called to him from another room. "She needs to stay in focus for what's coming."

He wouldn't give up.

Sighing, Karin muttered, "Airhead," before readjusting her clothes and hurrying towards the sound of Urahara's voice.

As Karin expected, he burst out laughing. "HA! _Airhead." _

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," she said.

"One bit of advice," Jinta yelled after her as she hurried out of the room. "Try not to be that much of an airhead during training."

_I'll keep that in mind._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake~<strong>

Rangiku: Captain Hitsugaya! I've brought you some food!

Toshiro: ...You're my caretaker?

Rangiku: Why not? There's nothing else for me to do~. *thinks about it for a moment* Oh! Except drinking, of course!

Toshiro *vein popping on his head*: How about some paperwork, eh, Matsumoto?

Rangiku: Aww, Captain! Even in prison you're working so hard! I could sneak some sake in for you! Take a break now and then!

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!

* * *

><p><strong>An: ****thanks for your reviews! X3 **


	9. Training Stage One? Momo's Declaration!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>"A basement?"<p>

"Oh, what a surprise! I had no idea a basement existed in here!" Urahara exclaimed, fanning himself.

Karin glared at him. "Don't act dumb. You know this was here before." It wasn't a question—it was a statement. The smile he offered her made her flinch, as if it reminded her that he had every right to kick her out of his shop and refuse to help her. _I have to stay on his good side_, she reminded herself, _if I want to become strong enough to save Toshiro. _She took a deep breath. "S-So, let's get to business, shall we, Mr. Urahara?"

"Always be careful what you ask for," he answered, and then, without warning, he struck Karin's forehead with his cane.

She yelled out with surprise as she literally fell out of her body, yet this time, it was different. There was a chain protruding her chest, and she wasn't wearing the kimono as she had before. She opened her mouth to speak, but the lack of air around her made her dizzy.

"It's hard to breath when you're in soul form, isn't it?" Urahara asked her with amusement. He seemed to be enjoying this, and Karin was certainly not. "Right now, your soul chain, a booster, has been destroyed. You'll have to survive stage one of training to proceed on, which is to regain your power. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Karin responded, tightening her hands into fists in anticipation. "I'll do whatever it takes."

He grinned at her. "You certainly seem determined, Miss Kurosaki," he commented wryly, "But will determination be a benefit during training? I wonder..." _You'll be in for a surprise then_, Karin thought, _I'm not that weak. Besides, soccer practice has definitely helped me stay in shape and I can move around quickly. I won't give up so easily. _"Ready?"

The raven-haired girl nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Urahara beckon to Ururu. And then, without warning, the younger girl launched herself at Karin with full speed.

* * *

><p>Momo Hinamori stood outside Hitsugaya's prison cell. The look of worry on her face pained him. She had just gotten better from Aizen, yet now, she was troubled again. And it was his fault. "Shiro-chan," she said sadly, "I'm sorry."<p>

He wasn't a captain anymore. He didn't have the heart to tell her to call him Hitsugaya either. He was no longer Captain Hitsugaya..."Don't blame yourself," he growled, "It was my decision. You and Matsumoto were simply following orders."

"I wasn't just following orders!" She burst out, "I-I was worried about you, Shiro-chan. Now you're going to d-die, and I couldn't save you from _her_!" Tears rolled down Momo's cheeks, and his heart ached to see his childhood friend so upset. He had known the consequences, and with some rest he still could've defeated that Hollow. It was a mystery even for him as to why he gave his powers to Kurosaki. No, she had told him to call her Karin. His lips lifted slightly at the thought that he'll never actually have a chance to address her by her first name. After all, he was going to be executed soon... "You're smiling," Momo commented with disbelief. He winced.

"No, I wasn't."

She didn't look happy. When Momo was sad, it was one thing, but when she was sad _and _angry, it was another. "Yes you were. I saw you, Shiro-chan! You've been thinking about her, haven't you? Kurosaki's sister! _I'm _here with you, Toshiro! Why do you have to think about another girl?"

"What are you talking about?" He snapped coldly, instantly wishing he wasn't so rude to her. "What I think about or who I think about has nothing to do with you!" As the words came out, they just flowed naturally. He couldn't stop himself.

Her eyes widened as a fresh wave of tears erupted. "I-I thought we were f-friends! Y-You don't like me at all, do you?"

"No, Momo, I'm—"

"You're just like the rest of them! H-Hating me because I used to like C-Captain Aizen so much!" Captain Aizen. She still referred to him as Captain.

Now what had he done? "You're wrong, Momo—"

She wouldn't listen to him. "And here I was, falling madly in love with you!" She yelled those last words at him, then turned and stormed away. He stared after her, his mind whirling.

His childhood friend, whom he viewed more as a sister, actually, had just told him she loved him. He wasn't sure what his own feelings for her were, and he _did _love her, of course, but not in _that_ way.

Toshiro suddenly remembered that afternoon, when _she_ had kissed him. _"Not that I like you or anything!" _Kurosaki had said...

Yet why did that kiss make him feel so warm and...fuzzyheaded?

Not that he'll admit it, but he did miss her. The sound of her voice, her laugh... When he was with her he could be himself and not worry about anything.

"I can't believe it," he muttered out loud, shaking his head. He had fallen in love with her.

He had fallen in love with Karin Kurosaki.

Was that Hyorinmaru rumbling in his head? How odd—his Zanpakuto wasn't even anywhere near him.

* * *

><p>Rangiku was drinking sake again. She had no idea why it was so good. It just was. "It feels like heaven~," she said out loud. "And Captain, I mean, uh, Toshiro, no, calling him Toshiro sound so <em>wrong<em>, and I can just imagine him yelling at me, but anyway, isn't here, so I can drink to my heart's content! Ahahaha!" She giggled, collapsing onto the sofa. "Mmm. Wonderful—"

"Lieutenant M-Matsumoto!"

She jumped up, startled, as she saw Momo, tears pouring from her eyes. "Bed-wetter Momo," she giggled again, using the nickname her _ex_-Captain often used when the latter called him Shiro-chan. "S-Sorry. I'm just-hic-a little drunk."

The other lieutenant rubbed her eyes, sniffing. "I-I guess this isn't the best time. I'll come back later. Excuse me." She hurried away before Rangiku could react.

Puzzled, the strawberry blonde tipped her head to one side. "I wonder what _that _was about?" She murmured. "Oh well~. Time to drink sake!" Without further ado, she emptied another bottle while the still-conscious part of her mind thought, _If you really love him, Momo, I'm sorry, but...He's in love with Karin-chan even if he won't admit it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write more omakes? <strong>


	10. Training Intensifies! Ichigo Has a Plan?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Panting, Karin pushed herself up. Ururu stood, watching her, emotionless. Karin did not fathom what had just happened, except that Ururu had suddenly transformed into a psychopath maniac killer after Karin had managed to scrape her opponent. "Congratulations!" Kisuke said, clapping lazily as he walked over to her. "You've successfully cleared stage one!"<p>

"But I lost," she pointed out dully.

He smirked at her. "Oh yeah? Did I say you had to _win _to clear the stage? You can breathe easily now, can't you?"

She realized she could. Unlike earlier, she felt fine. Jinta was staring at her with amazement. "I can't believe she pulled it off," he commented, "Ururu's not someone an ordinary human can defeat that easily." This was becoming crazier and crazier.

"You've reobtained your power, Miss Kurosaki. We can now proceed on to stage two, and it will certainly be more difficult than stage one. Keep that in mind. Tessai, if you'll please?"

He nodded, tying Karin's arms behind her back. She raised an eyebrow. "What's the idea?"

Urahara picked her up by the back of her shirt, lifted her effortlessly (ignoring her struggling and complaints) and took her to a gap in the ground. Karin screamed with surprise as she found herself falling into its darkness. She stared up at Urahara. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You have seventy-two hours to climb back up, or else you'll turn into a Hollow," he called down, peering over the edge. "Good luck, Miss Kurosaki!"

"W-WHAT?" she yelled up at him. "How am I supposed to with my hands tied up?"

* * *

><p>"I-I can't believe this!" Ichigo Kurosaki exclaimed, slamming the stack of paperwork Momo handed to him onto his table.<p>

Rukia, sitting on the table, patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Ichigo, there's nothing we can do," she stated—certainly _not _in a comforting way— "Hitsugaya-san must've had his reasons, and he did so to protect Karin."

Momo stood, silently watching the exchange between her captain and his wife. _If only I was this close to Shiro-chan_, she thought glumly. _He protected her. _Rukia's words echoed in her mind. "You'll have to be present at the execution in two weeks," she informed him, her voice tight. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia had noticed how different she was acting, much too absorbed in their own problems.

"Yes, yes, I know," he muttered absently. "But why? I saved you back then, remember? Why is the old man making such big fuss over this?"

She blinked. "None of us know," she murmured. "If all the captains appeal to him, he must reconsider..."

The orange-haired captain sighed. "Fat chance of that happening. And knowing Karin, she'll want to rescue him. I can't put her in any more danger...which only leaves us with one more option."

Both Momo and Rukia looked puzzled. "What option is that, Captain?"

He grinned. "I'll have to go myself. I don't care if the old man renounces me. Family emergencies are top priority."

"Go yourself...Ichigo, you don't mean—?"

"Captain, no!" Momo protested. "I mean, it would be wonderful, but you'll lose your position!"

"Sorry, I've made up my mind already," he announced, "and I won't change it. Guess it's time to go pay a visit to Karakura Town again." He turned to leave without further hesitation.

Instantly, Rukia leapt off the table and snatched onto his haori before he could leave the office. "Ichigo, wait!"

"Rukia, what now?" He said irritatedly. "I don't have time to wait around. There's a prison to crash."

She held up her hand. "Two things. One, I'm going with you—"

"No way!" He interrupted, "I'm not letting you get into danger! Besides, I don't want to cause any other Soul Reapers trouble. That means you too, Momo," he added to his lieutenant as she opened her mouth. "I'm a Kurosaki, and Kurosakis tend to break laws. That isn't necessarily true for anyone else."

Smugly, Rukia retorted, "_I'm _a Kurosaki too now, in case you've forgotten. For your information, I broke the law even before becoming a Kurosaki when I transferred my powers to you, didn't I?"

He scratched his head. "I-I suppose I did forget," he admitted sheepishly.

She grinned at him. "Idiot." Momo wanted to cover her eyes as Rukia leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, the love in the world sparkled in her eyes as she looked at him.

"What was number two?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"R-Right. How are going to get through the gate without the Head Captain noticing?"

He growled under his breath. "Good point. Hey, how about asking Rurichiyo for help? They have a private senkaimon."

Rukia nodded with agreement. "Well, let's go, then," she said, taking his hand.

Ichigo turned back to Momo. "Oh, and Momo? Don't tell anyone where we're going, will you? I know you're on our side, as Toshiro's your friend."

She stood, watching the two of them leave, torn between the thought of him saving Toshiro and the hatred she felt for his sister. She didn't want be indebted to the Kurosakis..._I'll have to act on my own_, she decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake~<strong>

Midori: Why is Karin ignoring us? She hasn't come to school, and she's not home either!

Yuzu: Dad told me she's training.

Midori: Training? OH! She's training to become a woman~? That's so sweet!

Ryuji: She's already a girl, isn't she? What more training does she need...?

Midori: *evil glint* Things you men shouldn't know. It's private ladies stuff!

Yuzu: *Sweat drop* Don't get the wrong idea, Midori...she's probably training for soccer. You know how much she loves that sport...

Midori *disappointedly*: Aw, it's not lady training?

Ryuji: Thank heavens it's not.


	11. Too Many Promises

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p><em>His white haori and kimono blew in the wind as he fixed his gaze on her. "Kurosaki."<em>

_Karin stared back at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "T-Toshiro? Why are you here? Has something happened? Is it Ichi-nii?" He offered her one of his rare almost-smiles; unknown to her, he didn't even give _those_ to anyone else._

_"You sure ask a lot of questions, Kurosaki." _

_She folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "I have every right to when you suddenly come here and startle me! I have other things to do, Toshiro!" She was rambling now, but he didn't seem to mind. "Like playing soccer, for instance!"_

_"Sure, sure," he sighed, holding up a hand in defeat. "I came to see you." _

_She frowned in response. "You did?"_

_"Are you saying that you don't believe me?" He questioned, noting her frown._

_"I'm just a human girl," Karin pointed out in response, "Who just so happens to be the sister of a Substitute Soul Reaper. I can see Hollows, yes, and that's basically all I can do. I'm sure a lot of other humans have the ability to, too."_

_Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he scoffed, "And do I know every human who can see Hollows? No." He reached forward and patted her head, something she had done to him that time when they first met a while ago. "I won't be back for a while," he went on. _

_Karin felt his hand linger in her hair. She caught hold of it before he could pull it away. He blinked, slightly surprised, as she squeezed his hand. "Something bad's happened, hasn't it?" She asked softly. _

_He wasn't going to lie to her. He nodded. "Yes."_

_She continued, "Something that has to do with Ichi-nii?"_

_"A war is coming, Karin. I don't even know if I can come back—"_

_"No!" She yelled out, closing her eyes. "Don't say that! You'll win! I have faith in you and my brother!" Her voice shook, and she was on the verge of tears. "Don't say you won't come back! You must come back! Toshiro, if you don't come back, I-I don't know what I'll do! It doesn't matter how strong your opponents are! I know you'll win! You're a captain, aren't you?" _

_It pained him to see her so sad. "Kurosaki..." He was at a loss for words._

_With a final sniff, Karin forced herself to grin. "Promise me one thing, Toshiro," she said, "Promise you'll come back." She held out her pinky to him. "Pinky promise," she explained at his confused look. _

_Then, instead of holding out his own, he took her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened as his arms tightened around her. "Alright, Kurosaki, I promise I'll come back," he agreed. "I will come back." He released her. Just for you, he added silently. _

_She smiled again, meeting his teal gaze. "Good." _

_"I have to go," he told her._

_"I'll see you when this is over," she said brightly. "My only lament is that I have to stay here and do nothing but hope while you fight on the battlefield." _

_Smirking, he promised, "You'll get your chance of battle soon enough, Kurosaki. Although I wish you wouldn't have to."_

_"Sorry to disappoint you, then!" She called the last words out as he vanished._

_Rangiku Matsumoto, who had heard the last parts of their conversation, murmured, "You'll certainly have to hope for this one, Karin-chan." Then she too went to join her captain in preparation for the war against the Espadas._

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya sat in his prison cell, fists clenched. He recognized Kurosaki's reiatsu before he even heard his footsteps. The former substitute still couldn't control his spiritual pressure. "Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo greeted.<p>

"To think I occupied that very cell just a few years ago," Rukia sighed beside him.

For once, he didn't say, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Instead, he muttered, "I don't need your pity."

Ichigo blinked. "Come on, Toshiro, there's no need to be impolite. I know the old man will be against this, but..."

"Ichigo is planning to save you before the execution," Rukia informed him softly. "And don't complain about it, Captain Hitsugaya. He's already come up with a plan. So you just have to pretend to do what Head Captain Yamamoto tells you to until then."

He realized what Karin meant by too many Kurosakis in the Soul Society. What they all shared was that they all seemed to love law-breaking. He didn't bother to protest against the idea. Ichigo was stubborn, and so was Rukia. Arguing would just attract attention from unwanted guards. "Fine, if that's what you want. I'll cooperate with you."

Grinning in an almost identical way to Karin's, Ichigo gave him a thumbs up. "Excellent. Just make sure to survive until then." He paused, turned away, but then turned back. "I'm doing this for Karin's sake, you know. It would be almost _un_-Kurosaki like for her to not come and rescue you. I don't want her in danger. Let's go, Rukia. Time for Plan A." He took her hand and led her away from the cell. "Oh, and Toshiro? I promise you won't be in there for long."

The former Tenth Division captain shrugged. There were too many promises made, and who knew how many more were to be broken?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hitsukarin fluffiness! a sort of flashback scene before the war. Press that lovely button? :) Reviews motivate me to write more... a lot more than add to favorites or story alerts. :3 **


	12. The FlamingHaired Fire Woman

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Ichigo stopped abruptly, and Rukia almost walked right into him. "Uh...Rukia, what exactly <em>was <em>Plan A? Did we even come up with one?" She sighed, rolling her eyes, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't believe you, Ichigo. Acting so superior in front of Captain Hitsugaya like that, and then don't even remember the plan which, as you know, _I _helped come up with? Remind me why we're married again?"

He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Oh, come on, Rukia. It's fine to call him Toshiro, now that he's not even a captain...Well, I'm not saying that I like it without him being a captain...I mean..." He trailed off, scratching his head and lost for words. Straightening up in an authoritative captain-like way, he cleared his throat with a cough. "Anyway, we should get going."

Rukia smiled. "To see Lady Rurichiyo? I wonder how she'll react to our visit..."

Ichigo joked, "She'll either welcome us with open arms, or have her guards to lock us up, or both. Let's just hope it's the pleasant one."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll welcome _you_, Ichigo," Rukia soothed. "I don't know about me, though. We'll just have to see."

* * *

><p><em>Who...Who are you? <em>Karin stared at the woman with a fiery red kimono and flames in her hair. She was stunning, and it wasn't just because she looked so deadly yet so beautiful. Someone who one wouldn't want to mess with. She was someone Karin could never imagine, and someone she could never be like.

"_You know who I am_," she said, falling along with the human girl.

"Y-You heard me?" Karin gasped, her eyes wide with shock as the woman smirked.

"_Of course_," she responded, "_I'm inside you. I'm a part of you_."

Realization hit Karin like cold water. "You're my Zanpakuto!" She breathed with amazement. Suddenly they both stopped falling, landing on a burning piece of rock. There were thousands of them floating in a red sunset. It was the strangest place. "You have a name, don't you?"

"_Yes, I do. I've been telling you what it is for a very long time now. You just refuse to listen...Airhead._" She spoke the last words with amusement, a small smile lingering.

"Not that again!" Karin moaned, "Why does everyone call me an airhead anyway?"

She stated matter-of-factly, "It suits you."

The Kurosaki face-palmed, shaking her head in annoyance. "Geez, thanks. And here I was, thinking that finally someone was on my side."

"I _am _on your side...and I'm not the _only_ one who's on your side, Karin," she replied, sliding her hands into her red kimono's sleeves, "Hitsugaya is, too. You finally sorting out your feelings for him is a trigger for me to speak to you in your mind."

"That...didn't make much sense," Karin muttered, feeling her cheeks burn. "And please don't talk about _him _when he's not here. You're just making me miss Toshiro more. Anyway, can you tell me your name?"

"You'll learn it by yourself, my dear, without me telling you."

Karin blinked at her. "You didn't make much sense, again."

She scoffed. "That's your own fault for not paying attention." Karin almost jumped back as she came closer. "Airhead, sometimes I can't believe I'm your Zanpakuto. Me, the great—" She stopped abruptly, and Karin cursed under her breath. It had been so close! So close to learning her Zanpakuto's name!

* * *

><p>Momo paced back and force in the Fifth Division office. She couldn't stop. Everyone had left to prepare for their plans, and here she was, asked to do <em>paperwork<em>. She had almost ripped the entire stack (or burning it with Tobiume would've been equally tempting) when Izuru showed up and gave them to her. "Captain Aizen...what would you have done in a situation like this?" She murmured. Rangiku was no help, and she was afraid the secret would be spilled if she told anyone else. "I wish Captain Zaraki could help, but that'll just be..."

Trailing off, Momo stared at the picture that she and Shiro-chan had taken once in the World of the Living together. Her arm was wrapped around him, and he was even smiling a little...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Haven't updated lately because of the busy-ness of school. sorry! :3 And I probably won't have daily updates in the future either.. but thank you all for sticking with the story (and reviewing!)! and yes, it is going a little fast, but i didn't think writing multiple chapters of slaying hollows and too much school life would be very interesting.**

**Karin's Zanpakuto has been revealed! I'm still trying to figure out a name for her.. something along the lines of "burning moon" (as zangetsu is slaying moon". but the translations are all different.. any ideas? **


	13. Nengetsu: Name of Karin's Zanpakuto!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Karin struggled with her Zanpakuto's name. She was now having a staring contest with the woman, both silent. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, and she was sure her seventy-two hour time limit was almost over. And then, just suddenly, it came to her. "Nengetsu!" She whispered.<p>

The woman narrowed her eyes. "What was that, airhead?"

"Technically, you're a part of me, right? So that implies you're an airhead!" Karin pointed out triumphantly. "And I figured out your name, too!" She stretched her arms forward. "It's Nengetsu, isn't it?"

Her eyes glinted in response. "I don't know...is it?"

Before Karin could decide on a good retort ("How should _I _know if you don't?" would've worked wonders), the Zanpakuto's human form vanished and a nodachi fell _in_to the ground in front of her, its tip protruding the floating fire rock. She jumped slightly backwards in surprise, her hand reaching for its hilt. "Making fun of me even in sword form, are you?" She grunted, pulling it out of the ground, studying it. The guard was in the shape of a flame.

The world began to spin around her, and when she opened her eyes again, she found herself collapsed on the ground with Urahara staring down at her. Her hand clenched her Zanpakuto, and she was free. "M-Made it," she gasped before giving in to darkness.

* * *

><p>Ichigo froze, exchanging glances with Rukia and Orihime. The sudden burst of reiatsu was something even <em>he <em>felt.

"I-Ichigo!" Orihime stammered, her gray eyes wide. "Did you sense that?"

He nodded. "I did."

"For once," Rukia put in before her eyes darkened. "It was Karin. I'm sure of it. Come on, Ichigo, let's go and see what your sister is up to. That increase in reiatsu was a very bad sign. She might need our help."

Without further talk, the three took off toward her location, Rukia leading the way. Going back to the World of the living had been successful, and now, they just needed to find Chad and Uryu. And that was when Karin's reiatsu had increased.

"Urahara! What the hell's going on?" Ichigo roared, sliding the shop entrance door open as they gathered around.

"Hi, Ichigo," Ururu greeted shyly. Nothing seemed to be wrong. And yet...Ichigo frowned.

Orihime knelt down beside her. "Good morning—no, good afternoon, Ururu! Is Karin-chan here?"

The young girl shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Miss Orihime," she answered, "Everything's fine."

Turning to Rukia, who looked deep in thought, Ichigo asked, "Are you sure, Rukia? That Karin's here?"

"She _is _here," Rukia told him. "I can sense her."

Ignoring Ururu's constant insists that everything was fine, Ichigo pushed past her and stormed into the shop. He instantly spotted Karin, lying unconscious on the ground on a bed sheet with Urahara and Tessai surrounding her. "Urahara," Ichigo growled, "mind telling me what's going on?"

He looked up, a smirk on his face. "Why, hello, Ichigo. It's been a while, isn't it?"

"Quit with the friendliness," he ordered sharply.

"All right, _Captain Kurosaki_," Urahara said dryly. "Although it is a surprise to see you. Let's say this, shall we? If you tell me why _you're_ here, I'll tell you why Miss Kurosaki's here. Is that a good deal?"

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists. "Why you..."

"I am a shopkeeper, you know," Urahara reminded the captain brightly. "Deals are part of my trade."

"Rukia and I came to find Orihime, Chad and Uryu."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that all? I'm sure you didn't drop by just to pay your friends a small visit." Orihime blinked beside Ichigo, and Rukia huffed with annoyance. Urahara was certainly sharp.

After a pause, Ichigo finally admitted, "I wanted them to help me rescue Toshiro before the execution."

Urarahara smiled, smashing a fist into his palm as if he had just successfully figured out a difficult puzzle. "What a coincidence! Miss Kurosaki also wanted to save Toshiro! My, my, my!"

Ichigo didn't look happy. "And you accepted?"

"Why not? Besides, Isshin was the one who asked. Oops, perhaps I shouldn't have said that," he put in as Ichigo's eyes flashed with anger.

"That old man," he growled under his breath, "He'll pay for this!"

"He knew what he was doing," Rukia defended the former Tenth Division captain. "Karin's his daughter...don't you forget that, Ichigo. He knew what he was getting her into. He must've had good reasons."

"G-GOOD R-REASONS?" Ichigo spluttered.

Trying to change the subject, Orihime asked, "And, Mr. Urarahara? W-Where is Lady Yoruichi?"

"Oh, she had some business she had to take care of," He said dismissively, flicking his fan. Before Ichigo could speak, Urahara grinned. "...Which is none of yours, Ichigo."

"WHY YOU—"

They all froze when Karin yelled out, "Shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Haven't updated lately because of the busy-ness of school. sorry! :3 And I probably won't have daily updates in the future either.. but thank you all for sticking with the story (and reviewing!)! and yes, it is going a little fast, but i didn't think writing multiple chapters of slaying hollows and too much school life would be very interesting. And her inner world is made up of floating and burning rocks. X) **

**Karin's Zanpakuto has been revealed! Her name is Nengetsu -special thanks to FEIGN! (it does sound better than nenshougetsu) **


	14. Ichigo's Stubborness

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>One Kurosaki was difficult enough to deal with. Two in the same room, and not counting Rukia? Definitely not a good sign..."YOU HAVE A ZANPAKUTO!" Ichigo hollered, pointing at the nodachi beside Karin's temporary bed.<p>

"Yes, I do," Karin stated the obvious. Her brother was now practically boiling with rage. A part of her admitted that he looked kind of cute, acting all overly-protective, fulfilling the role of the older brother. No wait, that was Nengetsu's thoughts."Why? Is it not a good thing?" She reminded herself that next time she came in contact with the Zanpakuto spirit, she'll kick her with an imaginary soccer ball. Did she have a crush on Ichi-nii?

"_Your brother is so adorable~! Especially when he's worried! About you!" _

That certainly confirmed her suspicions...And it was the weirdest thing ever. Ichigo was already married, and Nengetsu_—_a Zanpakuto, for heaven's sake!_—_seemed to find him adorable. Her family was very messed up...

_"Wait until he hears that you're in love!"_

Okay, now she really wished Nengetsu wasn't so romantic...A combination of Midori, Nengetsu and Rangiku would be the end of the world. For sure. _Quit bothering me,_ Karin thought fiercely, _I'm annoyed enough as it is right now!_

"Are you even listening to me, Karin?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head and blinked at Ichigo.

He blinked back with a glance that threatened to stop her from going to the Soul Society, at all costs.

After another pause, Orihime patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo, calm down, please! Your reiatsu is giving some people a headache...And Karin-chan is one of them! You can't just release all your energy now!"

Nodding, Rukia murmured, "She's right. Save your reiatsu for the upcoming battle, Ichigo, if there is one..."

"Old goat," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Mustaches..."

The occupants of Urahara Shop sweat-dropped as Ichigo began cursing his father to no end. Karin was even surprised such vocabulary existed, at least in her brother's mind. He started pacing the room, something even more intimidating than his death threats.

Urahara cleared his throat. "May I remind you why you're here, Ichigo? Your main goal is to stop the execution, is it not? Why don't you work with Miss Kurosaki? As they say, 'the more the merrier'. Extra hands are wonderful, you know." Karin eagerly nodded. If the shopkeeper could persuade her brother, then he'll be her most respected person in the world...

Ichigo stopped pacing, glaring at Urahara. "No."

Rukia face-palmed, shaking her head. "So stubborn."

"That's the kind of person he is after all," Karin pointed out with a sigh, then turned to face him boldly. "Like it or not, Ichi-nii, I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing on the roof, Kurosaki?"<em>

_She didn't bother turning around—the sound of his voice was enough for her to know who it was. She smiled to herself. "Stargazing, Toshiro. Why else would I be up here?" _

_Something heavy landed around her shoulders. She fixed her gaze on him, eyes wide with surprise. He shrugged. "You could catch a cold, Kurosaki." She tightened the haori around herself. It had a faint scent of watermelon._

_"I don't need anyone to babysit me," she complained lightly. _

_He sat down beside her, ignoring her complaint. Typical Toshiro. "I didn't know you liked stargazing." _

_"Not before, but now I do. I like looking at the stars and wonder what you're doing up there, in the Soul Society..."_

_He scoffed. "Mostly just paperwork." _

_"Though you do fight in battles, don't you?" _

_"Sometimes," he sighed heavily._

_She tilted her head so she was looking at him. "Why are you here, anyway?" _

_"No reason. Matsumoto wanted to do some shopping in the World of the Living, again, and I came to keep an eye on her."_

_Karin grinned. "Aww, you really care about her, don't you?" _

_A vein popped in his head. "I do not!" _

_"Why aren't you with her now?" _

_"Well, she doesn't know I'm here. I hid my reiatsu," he explained. "She's with Inoue, so I don't have to follow her for now."_

_Not knowing how to answer, Karin simply said, "Ah..." Just having him next to her was enough. She loved the times when he would drop by, unannounced, whenever he was here in the World of the Living. His visits brightened up her mood; even Yuzu would often wonder why she was so cheerful unexpectedly. Then, deciding to do something very un-Karin-like, she leaned her head on his shoulder. _

_He tensed, only for a heartbeat. "What are you doing, Kurosaki?" _

_"You're warm," Karin murmured sleepily. She didn't know why she said that. "Can I-we stay here like this for a while longer?" _

_Toshiro didn't answer, but rather, she felt his hand behind her back, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes contentedly. _

_xOx_

_"Kurosaki, wake up," An icy voice hissed in her ear. _

_"Uh-what? Good morning, Toshiro," she yawned, rubbing her eyes._

_"You idiot," he said. "It's still the middle of the night!" _

_She jumped up, looking around widely. "Oh, no, how long was I asleep? I-I didn't even realize!" _

_His teal eyes softened. "You weren't asleep for very long, don't worry." _

_The relief was evident in her voice as she commented, "Thank goodness." All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head. "Fancy a game of soccer, Toshiro? Just for a while?" She took of his haori reluctantly and offered it back to him. _

_"At this time of night?" _

_"Why not?" She half-slid, half-jumped off the roof. "Wait here, I'll go get my soccer ball." _

_That was how she always was, Hitsugaya mused as he watched her leave. She would do something even if you hadn't given her permission. She was definitely a Kurosaki. And was that why she captivated him...? _

* * *

><p><strong>An: Haven't updated lately because of the busy-ness of school. sorry! :3 And I probably won't have daily updates in the future either.. but thank you all for sticking with the story (and reviewing!)! Yes, there hasn't been a lot of hitsukarin interactions in the actual story, so I'm incorporating some in with flashbacks.. **

**Karin's Zanpakuto has been revealed! Her name is Nengetsu -special thanks to FEIGN! (it does sound better than nenshougetsu. Nenshou means burning, so I suppose nengetsu is burn moon?) **


	15. Ryuji and Momo's Deal

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Ryuji let the water fall down his face, rinsing his hair. Training with Yoruichi had exhausted him, and he definitely needed the break. He didn't feel like going to school the next day—it wasn't like Karin was there, anyway—and besides, he had to practice his telekinesis. Yoruichi still hasn't found out what kind of power he had, but it was something useful. He used it now to summon the bottle of shampoo into his hand.<p>

"Your power is something that is somewhat explainable," Yoruichi had told him, "You see, inanimate objects don't have reiatsu. You, however, have the ability to circumscribe that object with your own reiatsu, and thus summons it to you. Do you understand? If you can picture the object, it becomes much easier. This type of power is quite useful. I don't know the name of it just yet, but I'll do some research."

"Can it work on—on people, too?" He had asked Yoruichi.

"That is plausible, though I assume it would take tremendous amounts of your reiatsu."

Reiatsu this, reiatsu that. It was always about reiatsu. Ryuji didn't understand half of it, but if it could help Karin, then he was willing to do anything to aid her...

_"Freak!" The girl shrieked, pointing at the floating textbook in the air. A young Ryuji gapped at it, his mouth wide open. "You're so weird! I knew you were creepy, Yoshida!"_

_A small crowd had gathered then, watching with terror as the textbook suddenly dropped onto the ground, right onto the girl's foot. She hopped backward, tears forming in her eyes. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You total weirdo! Freak!" _

_Suddenly, a rather commanding voice declared, "Well, _I _think it's pretty cool!" They turned to see a raven-haired girl standing on the desk, her hands on her hips. "Ryuji, don't listen to them! There's nothing wrong with you!" _

_Ryuji stared at the girl, stunned. Never before had someone thought his ability as 'cool'. She jumped off the desk, snatching his hand. "W-Where are we going?" He asked her, stumbling after her as she dragged him along. _

_"Somewhere that has peace and quiet," Karin Kurosaki responded as she jogged on ahead. _

_"Y-You really don't mind me?" Ryuji had to confirm. _

_She stopped, turning to face him. "Why would I mind you? To tell you the truth, I have an ability of my own, too, though I still don't admit ghosts exist."_

_Baffled, he asked, "W-What?" _

_"I can see ghosts," she said as if it was the most boring thing in the world. _

_"That's awesome!" _

_She sighed. "Trust me, it's not. You're better off not seeing them."_

_"..."_

_Karin went on, "Though I wouldn't mind being able to teleport things. That, on the other hand, is amazing." _

_"Says the girl who can see ghosts," Ryuji pointed out._

_She tipped her head to one side thoughtfully. "Good point. Hey, we can be friends! The teleporter, and the-the—" She broke off, trying to think of a nickname for herself. _

_"The ghost-seeer?" He suggested. _

_"What? I'm not a seer!"_

_"No, no," he said quickly. "See-er. Like teleport-er." _

_"Oh!" She grinned at him, shaking his hand. "I like it, but I still don't believe in ghosts! Never will," Karin said bluntly. "So don't be offended or anything, but I'm just warning you..." _

_He raised an eyebrow. "What? You see ghosts yet you don't believe in them? That doesn't make much sense."_

_Karin shrugged in response. "It makes perfect sense to me. Seeing is not the same as believing."_

_"Then you can say that I can see you right now, but I don't believe you exist?" He joked, tapping her shoulder._

_There was a long pause, then she replied seriously, "Well, yeah, you get the point."_

_She wasn't joking. _

Karin had been the only good friend he ever had, and she had treated him like another normal human being. He had had a crush on her since forever, but she hadn't noticed. He knew how much Toshiro's absence impacted her—she wasn't even at school anymore—and it troubled him. He didn't want competition. He deserved something, too, because he had supported her till now. He stepped out of the shower and slid on his bathrobes when the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" He called out, his heart pounding. He opened the door just a slit, and froze when he saw a rather pretty girl with her hair in a bun outside.

"Hello, Ryuji," she said sweetly. "You _are _Ryuji, I assume?"

Wondering what in the world was going on, he stammered, "Y-Yes, that's me."

"You don't sound so certain yourself," she smirked as she opened the door wider to step inside. "Yoruichi told me this is where you lived," she informed him cheerfully, not worried at all at the fact that he had just taken a shower and his hair was still wet.

He blinked. "You know Yoruichi?"

She nodded, fixing her gaze on him. "Yes, I do. That's beside the point. I've come to offer you a deal."

"A-A deal?"

_She's too cute to be evil_, he told himself firmly, though he didn't know why he would think she was evil in the first place.

She smiled. "Yes, a deal. You help me rescue Toshiro, and Karin will be all yours."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**Poor Ryuji, but he doesn't stand a chance against the most wonderful, epic, amazing, and oh, never mind...bet you know who it is though! ;) what should his power be called? any ideas for the name? perhaps not in spanish...I'm thinking teleportation? (in french-téléportation). **

**Karin's Zanpakuto: her name is Nengetsu -special thanks to FEIGN! (it does sound better than nenshougetsu. Nenshou means burning, so I suppose nengetsu is burn moon?)**


	16. The Formation of Momo's Plan

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Bleach I own is used for laundry. **

* * *

><p>Ryuji and the other girl silently gazed at each other. Then, finally, Ryuji took a deep breath and said, "I accept your deal."<p>

Oh, lord, was he supposed to agree? Somehow he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Wonderful! Meet me tomorrow; I'll start training you properly." With that, she turned and skipped out of the door.

He didn't even have time to ask her who she was, or where they were supposed to meet.

Great.

Just what exactly did she mean by _properly _anyway? The way she talked about Yoruichi was as if…as if Yoruichi was wrong.

The phone suddenly rang, and he had to stumble over to pick it up in his daze. "Hello? Is this Ryuji?" An unfamiliar female voice came from the other end.

"Y-Yes," he answered, gulping nervously. What was wrong with him?

"A girl…if she comes to ask you for a deal, _don't _accept it at any costs." The line went dead. Ryuji stood, paler than a ghost, dropping the phone from his hand. It was too late…he had already accepted…

He trusted this mysterious telephoner. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but he did trust her.

Now that he thought things over, he _didn't _trust the bunned girl.

He only knew one thing for sure now, and that thing was that he was in a mess. All because of Karin.

Perhaps he hated her more than how much he loved her. She made his life so complicated, even to the point of accepting a deal from a stranger and believing in a phone call from _another _stranger.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to find Yoruichi and ask the cat for an opinion.

He wanted to do a lot of things, but none of them involved saving Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><em>Momo sighed, sitting on the desk with her legs dangling. "Rangiku, what should I do? I want to save Shiro-chan, though I obviously can't on my own!"<em>

_The lieutenant frowned at the paperwork. "Captain Hitsugaya doesn't want to be saved," she began carefully. "I know him, and he's the kind of person who would rather die in a fight than have someone else rescue him. You know him better than anyone, Momo, so you should understand, too…"_

_"That Kurosaki girl probably knows him better than I do," Momo muttered with annoyance. "Is there a way to get rid of her and have Toshiro rescued at the same time…?" _

_"Whatever you plan, Momo, just remember that I won't be helping you. I respect your wishes, and I admit...it would be wonderful if he was here as my captain again, but, orders are orders. We're here to follow them, and no law in the Soul Society says anything along the lines of 'Subordinates are required to rescue their captains should they be imprisoned for any reason', is there?" _

_No, but...there wasn't anything that said anyone from the World of the Living wasn't allowed to rescue a captain, either, Momo mused. Besides, her own captain, Ichigo, had proven the point when he rescued Rukia. _

_Wasn't Yoruichi training a boy who wanted to help Karin save Toshiro? She'll just persuade him to help _her _instead, and all would be well. Two birds with one stone: Shiro-chan would be rescued, and the boy can do whatever he wanted with Karin. Momo smiled to herself, pleased with her plan. _

* * *

><p><strong>An: A shorter chapter, but I wanted to upload something due to my lack of updating.. sorry! **

**Poor Ryuji, but he doesn't stand a chance against the most wonderful, epic, amazing, and oh, never mind...bet you know who it is though! ;) what should his power be called? any ideas for the name? perhaps not in spanish...I'm thinking teleportation? (in french-téléportation). **

**Karin's Zanpakuto: her name is Nengetsu -special thanks to FEIGN! (it does sound better than nenshougetsu. Nenshou means burning, so I suppose nengetsu is burn moon?)**


End file.
